


The Ties That Bind

by MalfoysRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Hookups, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, I couldn't help myself, Kinktober2020, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Slight Impact Play, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Blaise Zabini, Top Draco Malfoy, Vincilagnia, a little fluff, bdsm club, blowjob, just at the end, mostly smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysRaven/pseuds/MalfoysRaven
Summary: Harry may not know who he had given the reigns of his pleasure to, but he is so very thankful that he didn’t let their uncomfortable first encounter ruin this arrangement. He has had so many of his deepest darkest pleasures explored, and this encounter is no different than any of the rest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 25
Kudos: 263
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober 2020, hosted by the Facebook groups The Restricted Section and Kinks of Knockturn Alley. My assigned kink was: Vincilagnia(being tied up / at someone’s mercy. 
> 
> Thank you to [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel) for being an amazing beta and giving this an extremely last minute look through! You rock bb!!! Any and all mistakes left are my own!

As soon as Harry crossed the threshold of the room, his clothes vanished. Nipples pebbling as the chilly air brushed his naked skin. 

“Safe word?” 

The question drifted through the shadowy room, the harsh whisper causing his already plump erection to harden further as heat seared across his cheeks. It didn’t matter how many times he heard that phrase uttered at the beginning of their sessions, the growl behind those two little words never failed to excite and embarrass Harry. 

He hated his safe word, choosing something he knew he would never even want to utter in the throes of passion. Before this man, the mere thought of his safe word was enough to make his cock shrivel and his bollocks try to hide inside his body. 

The first time this Dom had entered the room and asked that question, Harry almost ended the session right then and there. He was thankful he didn’t though, instead he asked for a candid moment so they could talk. 

~~

_ “It’s already posted on my door and I know you wouldn’t have been allowed access unless you read the entirety of my preferences...including any limits I have and my safe word. So why do you ask me to say it?” He asked with more indignance than he had ever mustered in one of these rooms. _

_ “I like to set the scene immediately. This is one of the easiest ways I’ve found that doesn’t include touching you,” the Dom replied with a small shrug. “I like to be able to start from any point within the designated space. I also want to hear you say it so that we both have the understanding that this is our stopping point and that you know just how seriously I take your use of that word.” _

Thinking back to the explanation his—still to this day—anonymous Dom had given, Harry was so glad he made the choice to see the session through. That evening Harry’s pleasure had been stoked in ways he’d barely let himself imagine in his darkest fantasies. 

~~

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Harry muttered, “Petunia.”

The approving rumble of his Dom sounded as if the man was on the move, shifting closer. The anticipation of where the next sound would come from set the coil in Harry’s abdomen curling tighter, his breaths already starting to come out in quiet pants.

“And are you using your safe word?” whispered from his left.

“No, Sir.” He smiled, waiting for his next instructions. Sometimes he thought this was his favorite part—the suspense, the beginning of the dance before either of them touched the other—but then he would be shown new heights of pleasure and learn there was no such thing as a favorite part when everything blended into nothing but the sensations of ecstasy and pain.

“I have a new idea for us today, my good boy. Something you admitted to wanting when we were together last session.”

Yearning to turn towards the whispered voice, Harry gave a visible start when a second person made themself known. Just as ensconced in the shadows on the opposite side of the room, a tantalizing, familiar voice broke the silence.

“I was told you enjoy watching me use my ropes,” the deep baritone purred. “I was also told you might be interested in me using them on you.”

Harry really wanted to yell his affirmation of these insights. He spent many nights watching nimble fingers expertly tie other Subs up, looks of rapture of their faces as they were rendered unable to move, at the mercy of a large, tantalisingly sexy man who was surprisingly gentle as he lovingly wrapped ropes around his willing victims. 

Arms suddenly wrapped around him and the scent of his Dom permeated the air. The brush of a still clothed, hard dick rubbed against his bare arse, pulling a strangled groan out of Harry. He eagerly pressed back into the warmth of the man he’d gladly given the reigns of his pleasure.

“Does that sound like fun, my pet?” 

It took Harry a moment too long to answer and he received a sharp smack on the side of his left thigh. His gasp of, “yes, Sir,” seemed to appease the man behind him as the hand wandered back over his still stinging flesh to rub it before slipping higher. His stomach jumped as trailing fingers found a slightly ticklish spot and lingered before moving even higher to take a nipple between forefinger and thumb.

His dick bobbed and back arched with a whine as the pain of his nub being pinched and plucked mixed with the heady feeling tongue and teeth being used on his neck at the exact spot near the juncture of his shoulder that drove Harry wild.

“My, what a responsive one you are,” called from across the room making Harry jump. He’d forgotten they weren’t alone in the room tonight. Knowing there was another set of eyes on him, watching as he was already a quivering mess, ready to beg for whatever was planned for the night, he couldn’t stop the breathy moan that tumbled from his lips.

Lost in the sensation of hips slowly rocking into his backside, he barely paid attention when his Dom’s voice rumbled behind him, “Do you want him to join us, my pet?”

Thankfully, it seemed his subconscious was much more aware, since a mumbled, “yes, please, Sir,” tumbled from his lips on a whimper. 

“Hmm, I thought so. Now, go kneel in the middle of the room and do as he tells you, just as if the commands were coming from me. Do you understand?”

He waited until Harry muttered, “yes, Sir,” before continuing, bringing a hand up to grasp Harry’s chin and turn it to the side so he could whisper in his ear.

“Remember, this is just for fun. If anything makes you uncomfortable or want to quit, don’t hesitate to ‘yellow’ or your safeword. You won’t disappoint me. Do you understand?”

His words sobered Harry for a moment, and he cleared his throat so his answer of, “absolutely, Sir,” would convey the sincerity behind his words. He’d learned over these past few months that his Dom only had his best interests and ultimate pleasure in mind.

A pleased hum rumbled through the man behind him and he muttered, “That’s my good boy,” before patting Harry lightly on the bum and stepping away.

With a muttered incantation, an upholstered chair manifested out of the darkness and the fit body that haunted Harry’s dreams finally came into view as the man gracefully draped himself onto the comfortable looking furniture.

Harry stared a moment longer before the clearing of a throat reminded him that he had been given a direct order, one he was more than happy to comply with—if only to get their playtime moving forward.

Walking into the middle of the room, he knelt down on the hardwood floor as the lighting intensified slightly around him. Arse cheeks resting on his heels, he spread his legs wide and placed his palms on his thighs, relaxing his shoulders, and straightening his spine, all while clearing his mind of everything except the goings on inside this room.

“Merlin, you weren’t lying when you said he was bloody fit.” 

The praise within the deep voice washed over Harry in a thrill of pleasure as he listened to his Dom and this Rigger talk about him as if he weren’t even there.

“I have no need to lie about my pet when the truth is so much better,” answered the familiar drawl that was like a balm to Harry’s soul. 

“Quite right, quite right,” the looming presence of the Rigger agreed as he walked into the pool of light, a length of green rope already coiled around his right arm like a gauntlet. 

Distracted by the large bulge barely concealed in his tight jeans, Harry licked his lips as thoughts of gagging on what was restrained by the zipper flashed through his mind, and he missed most of what the Rigger said. 

Thankfully, he dropped down into a squat and repeated himself with a knowing grin.

”Now, what goes on from here is up to you. I can either tie you up and stay, and watch over you for safety while your Dom gets to play, or,” he dragged out the last word as his eyes flickered between Harry and the man in the chair, “if you want, I would love to join in on the fun.”

“Mmm, yes.” 

The two men laughed at Harry’s less than specific answer.

“Yes, what, pet? You’d better treat him with the same respect you would me, and that means using your words.” The commanding voice of his Dom reminded Harry this wasn’t just another one of his dreams. This was real, and he’d better tell them what he wanted.

Looking deeply into the hazel eyes in front of him, he clarified, “Please join us. I would love to be at the mercy of you both.”

“Your Dom is one lucky man,” the Rigger uttered before crashing their lips together and licking into Harry’s mouth. The only thought he could hold onto was,  _ no, I’m the lucky one. _

Quickly maneuvered into a standing position, Harry noticed the waist high, perfectly square table that must have been transfigured sometime during their toe-curling kiss. Time seemed to simultaneously slow down and speed up as the ropes slid across his skin. A waist harness was wrapped snugly around him and extra ropes connected and branched off down each leg into a diamond pattern. The way the ropes tightened around the base of his cock, wrapped around his balls, and then slid between his arse cheeks to pull with each movement was intoxicating. He’d barely been touched and already he could feel dribbles of precum leaking down the head of his prick.

By the time the Rigger was finished with his lower half, Harry was seated near the middle of the table with his legs spread wide and secured to separate sides of the table—thank goodness he was fairly flexible. Even though he was seated at an odd horizontal angle, thoughts of his placement quickly retreated as ropes started to pull across his chest and up over his shoulders. 

Once finished with his chest harness, the Rigger guided Harry to lay flat with his arms above his head. It didn’t take long for him to secure the final rope to his wrists and to the leg of the table just above his head—finally his odd diagonal placement made sense. The Rigger stepped away and began circling the table, seeming to survey his handy work while also giving Harry time to become accustomed to his bonds.

“Merlin, I didn’t think he could look anymore delectable.” The approving tone of his Dom washed over Harry. A surge of pride crashed through him, making him feel more free than he ever had in his life—and yes, he knew that made no sense when he was also more bound than he’d ever been before.

The chain reaction that a simple hand trailing up his thigh caused was so fast his brain struggled to keep up with his nerve endings. The sensation of a warm hand nearing his neglected cock caused it to jump in anticipation which pulled against the ropes wrapped around his balls and just the smallest of friction against his anus. 

A surprised, “fuck,” tumbled past his lips before he could stop it and two low chuckles rumbled on either side of him. 

It didn’t take long for both men to work Harry into a frenzy with hands, mouths, and every so often a Cat-O-Nine flogger. But they never touched him where he begged them to. Every time he pulled at his restraints, the ropes would tighten deliciously, sending his moans and whimpers to an octave he didn’t know he could reach. 

A warm mouth finally enveloped his neglected cock, and tears of relief and pleasure gathered at the corner of his eyes. The ropes that wrapped around his ball sack tugged with each flick of his Dom’s tongue at the base of his cock. High pitched whines released from Harry’s lips as he held back his orgasm by the barest of threads.

Suddenly a thick cock blocked his line of sight and—while thicker than his Dom’s, it wasn’t quite as long—Harry couldn’t wait to wrap his lips around it. He wasted no time in twisting his head and dropping his jaw, eyes boring into the Rigger’s gaze from under thick lashes as he begged him without words to come closer.

When he was within range, Harry wasted no time in sticking his tongue out further to swirl around the weeping head. A guttural groan sounded from the man above him and spurred Harry on, stretching his lips as he attempted to swallow as much of the hefty erection as he could from this angle.

He hadn’t even noticed his own cock was neglected again until his Dom muttered, “mmm, he is very talented with that tongue of his, isn’t he? He especially likes it when you take control.”

Managing to work his mouth half-way down the massive cock already, Harry stilled his motions and whined in what he hoped was an encouraging way, but it was all he could do with his mouth full of dick. 

The Rigger seemed to understand—or maybe he just took the Dom at his word—because fingers quickly dug into inky black hair and held on as hips experimentally flexed forward. Harry instinctively relaxed his jaw and moaned his approval. It didn’t take long for the man above him to find a steady rhythm thrusting deep down Harry’s throat a few times before withdrawing and shallowly pumping to let Harry catch his breath before repeating the movements.

The heady mixture of a cock down his throat and his Dom whispering dirty, sweet nothings to him was intoxicating. Especially when he added a lick to Harry’s cock or nibble to his balls to accentuate a particularly rough thrust from the Rigger.

“You look so beautiful swallowing his cock, my pet.”

“Ngh, fuck, it’s like he was made to suck dick.”

“That’s true, isn’t it, pet?” Harry answered with a needy whine. “Created to suck dick and swallow come.”

With a shout, the Rigger came down Harry’s throat, and he swallowed quickly, trying not to miss a single drop. Before the dick was fully out of his mouth, his Dom was up on the table, straddling him slightly awkwardly due to the way he was tied to the table. 

As soon as his mouth was free, Harry swore loudly at the glorious feel of a naked cock rubbing against his own. After a muttered incantation, a lubed hand wrapped around both and quickly started to jerk them off.

“Fuck that was beautiful. Watching you splayed out taking his cock so well.” He started to twist his wrist just so on every upstroke, knowing exactly how to get Harry to the brink quickly. “Now, we both are going to paint your chest with our come and then I am going to feed it to you. Show him just how much of a slut you are for it, would you like that, pet?”

“Yes. Please. Want it. Need it.” Harry was reduced to barely making sense when finally he heard the command he’d been waiting for.

“Come for me,” growled a low, demanding, small purr giving the words a slightly animalistic sound. With his own shout, Harry let his climax surge through him and did as his Dom had asked, painting his stomach and chest with come. He could feel his Dom’s cock throbbing along with his as he spent himself right along with Harry.

Laying there sated and exhausted, he opened his mouth and held out his tongue like a good boy waiting for his treat. The man on top took his time, running his fingers through their seed, mixing it where it laid cooling across his body. Finally, two dripping fingers were raised to his mouth and he closed his lips around them, letting his Dom easily push his fingers all the way to the back of his throat as he wrapped his lips around the digits and slurped them clean.

“Mmm, my good boy. Will you stay here while I speak with our friend? Then I will come back and release you so we can start to clean up and snuggle.”

Harry tried to concentrate on the beautiful eyes of his Dom as they swam in and out of focus, his reply slurred as he drifted on a sea of calm, “hurry back, please, Sir.”

“Always,” came the reply before a lingering kiss was laid to Harry’s swollen lips and he hopped off the table.

The murmured conversation going on near him was nothing but background noise to the peaceful quiet that was inside his brain right now.

***

Casting one last lingering look at his beautiful pet, Draco hopped off the table and moved over to Blaise. Even though everyone in the club was glamoured, Draco and Blaise both knew each other’s disguises. Blaise was the only other person he could share his perfect little Submissive with, so when the blushing man had adorably murmured that one of his deepest fantasies was being tied up by none other than Draco’s own best friend, he couldn’t help but quickly set up a meeting between the three of them.

“You are one lucky little fucker, you know that? I think you have one of the most responsive Subs that frequent here, mate, and he is eating out of the palm of your hand,” Blaise uttered as soon as Draco stepped close.

“Trust me, I know how lucky I am. I count my stars every time I get his approval for another session.”

A knowing smirk slid across Blaise’s face, “you want to meet him away from all of this, don’t you?”

Sputtering in denial, Draco attempted to find an excuse before finally dropping the act when Blaise was unmoved. 

“So what if I do? Can you blame me?”

“Not at all, mate. Not at all.” Blaise clapped him on the shoulder a bit somberly, they both knew that bringing up possibly meeting up outside of the club can ruin the relationship found within it. They’d each seen it happen to some wonderful couples. Meeting without the glamours added a layer of vulnerability that not everyone was ready for.

Clearing his throat, Blaise clapped his hands together before abruptly changing the subject, “Well, if you both ever want me to join again, you know how to get in touch with me.” And tipping a pretend hat, he walked through the door leaving Draco to his Sub and their aftercare.

He slowly approached the table and started talking in a calm, low voice to his pet before letting his fingers run through the longish, inky locks that fell over the man’s forehead.

“I’m going to release your bonds, now, ok?”

“Hmm,” was the only reply he received.

He leaned closer to the man he thought he was falling for, connecting their gazes before talking a bit more forcefully. “Pet, I am going to release the ropes now. This might be uncomfortable for a little while, but I have some balms I will rub into your muscles that should help with the soreness. Do you understand?”

It took a moment for the man’s eyes to clear, but the mossy green finally gazed deeper into his own stormy grey before replying, “yes,” and emphasising his understanding with a nod of his head.

“Good boy,” Draco smiled before muttering another incantation that had the ropes melting away from his Sub, the beautiful crisscross design still pressed into his skin, dusky rose indentions accentuating the light mocha coloring of his body.

Once the ropes were gone, Draco transfigured the table into a large, plush bed, the unexpectedness drew an adorable squeak of surprise from his pet. In a hasty manner, he climbed onto the soft mattress and situated himself so that his Sub was draped across his chest, back to front.

The pleasurable moans that came from the man as he massaged his shoulders were enough to get his cock to stir back to life. As much as he would like to spend all night with this gorgeous creature in his arms, their time was almost up, and he knew he couldn’t fit everything he wanted to do to this man in the little bit they had left.

“Do you think we could do that again?” The smaller man asked quietly.

Draco knew this part always embarrassed him the most. It wasn’t during their throes of passion when he babbled some of the lewdest things ever, it was while they talked afterwards. When Draco made sure they went back through the session, pointing out what each liked and possibly disliked so they each had a better understanding of the others boundaries and pleasures.

That his Sub was initiating this conversation for the first time was a good sign in Draco’s mind. He seemed to be opening up more each time they met, and Draco was overjoyed at the thought.

Realising he had been quiet for a long time when the question was a simple one to answer, he wrapped his arms around the man and kissed the side of his neck before whispering into his ear, “We most definitely can, as long as you’re my good boy.”

The pleased moan that came from the man in his arms was enough to make Draco vow to do everything he could to ensure that noise continued to come out of his Sub’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at [MalfoysRaven](https://malfoysraven.tumblr.com/)! I’m still working on figuring it all out though!
> 
> Or come visit me on Facebook at [MalfoysRaven](https://www.facebook.com/malfoys.raven.5)! 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul!


End file.
